You Again
by MadameCentral
Summary: "Jas-"Our lips meet into a hard pashinate kiss.This is the time we both were dreading,goodbye.I cant help but deepen it hopeing this wasnt happening to us.Jasper leans his head on mine."I love you Serena."with that Char and Peter pull me away an we run.


**You Again **

Chapter one: New Year

Back round: Robert Willington; Oil digger, Widower, and Loving Father to Two young teenage girls. Nattily who was 19 and young Serena who at the time was 17. After Elizabeth his 3rd wife passes Robert, Nattily(5), and Serena(3) pack up their bags to move south. The millionaire builds a mansion 5 miles out of town and starts a oiling business; renting out his land to anyone who wants oil. Life was a grand old time for this family of three. Both girls grew up well and became well known in town. Nattily was a image of beauty; gentle men from across Texas would be at the door step to win her heart. Tommy Beckers won her heart in a flash. As for little Serena she became a image of her beloved mother Elizabeth. But it was this night…that only one would ever see the light of day again.

**Jasper P.O.V**

The year is 1943, January 1st. For most people it is a night of celebration but for someone tonight will be their last night alive…or to be immortalized.

"Maria said to met her at the oak tree before the small town Lake Blue." I say informing my 'brother' Peter and new comer Charlotte. "This is your first test Char."Peter says nudging her elbow. We all smile at eatchother. "Okay guys lets head out." We all get in ready position but before we go Charlotte freezes. "Umm why do we need more troop members? I mean we just got 5 other members…and why is it just us three well four?" Peter and I role our eyes at her side comment. "You never know with Maria…" I say looking at her. Getting out of my stance I gaze at the moon. "When Maria changes her mind she gets what she wants. Did you realize anything when you saw the army today Char?" Her red eyes focus on the ground then snap up at me after a few moments. "Beck wasn't at the meeting to day." I node at her answer. "With every new born we lose, the more we track down. Soon you will learn why we need to keep on turning humans." Peter comments. "It's a death sentence out there." I add. I can feel the shock and fear surrounding her. "Well we should get going or the witch will have us all destroyed." I playful say making a head start.

It was about midnight when we reached her. As the moon light hit the tree she looked human…sweet, and welcoming to any man. "About time Jasper." Maria snarls. "You saw that lonely mansion about 5 miles away from here?" We all node as a response. "That's our target..." she finishes. Silence filled the air but their emotions said all what I needed to hear.

The Mansion is white with blue shutters a wraparound porch surrounded the house. Roses lined the front gate. As we make our way to the door I can't help but see croquet pegs and mallets lying around the yard, and a book lying on a chair. It seems like a normal rich mans house. "How are we going to brake in Maria?" Charlotte whispers. Maria just laughs. "My dear! Who said anything of braking in?" Marias dainty hand reaches the white door turning the knob just slightly. With a gentle push the door creeped open. "See these people really should learn to lock the front door." She takes a step in and we fallow. Not to bad…a real beauty. As we walk in a grand piano is welcoming us with fine arts hanging about. To the Right of the entry looks like the fancy sitting room/parlor. A stair case was to the left of the piano. I wish I could have admired the detail and explore the house but we're here on business.

All of us extend to the top of the stair case and spilt up. Peter and I have the West rooms while the ladies obtain the East. Quickly as possible we search though the rooms one by one. It was all mainly storage space and guest rooms. But the last door was what we needed. We rush into the room heading towards the bed. Peter grabs the slumbering person and we make our way down to the back living space.

Screams and utterly uncontrollable cries escape the victims mouths. Vibes of panic, sorrow, and worry fill the room. With most of my might I try to calm them but give up. There are four of them, a old man with blond hair that's turning grey;who isbegging for his life an for his daughters life's. Than a young couple; both are blond. The male is one of the calmer ones; he is holding a delicate women with long straight hair and a belly bump. She has a fair skin tone with breath taking looks. Finally a younger girl about I say 17. She isn't crying nor giving off any feeling at all. The young girl is pale and short. She looks like any other dark rich brunette with waves except…her eyes. Her eyes are what seems to make her stand out. Everytime she looks at me they seem to shine a unatural blue. I can as well see that they are like Does...big/spell binding.

"Pathetic little bunch…"Maria sighs. "I thought we would have more of a challenge…All right here is the deal…"the witch pauses looking at me. "Shut them all up…" she demands. And I obey. Everyone focus on Maria listening to what she has to say. "I can only take one of you. The rest of you will parish. But who to choose?" She walks toward the old man eyeing him. "What is this magic…how is it I'm calm…and at peace?" he horsely states. Your too much of a old man," Maria makes eye contact with Charlotte, "Take care of him." Griping onto the man's fabric of the night gown Maria throws him into Char's arms. With his eyes full of shock Char snaps his head; killing him in a instant. Finally the brunette speaks silently saying Daddy in horror. Maria walks past the couple not even giving them a chance to plead. When she reatchs the brunette something sparkles in her red eyes. "What is your name?" Silence, not even eye contact. "Serena my lady…"she whispers. "Humm proper." Maria side notes. "Tell me dear who these people are? And what is your age?" The girl Serena glances at the couple shaking her head. With a small tear in her eye she replies. "My older sister Nattily and husband Tom…they are expecting a child any day now." At this news I snap my head at Peter and Charlotte; who has stopped pleasuring herself. A jolt of shock fills the room. "Finish the question." Maria snarls forgetting everything the girl said. "Seventeen mam…" An evil smirk creeps upon the demon women's face. "Peter take care of the newly parents and Jasper," Not taking her eyes off Serena she foces me to desend to her side. With a devil glare she continues. "Change her." Those were her finnal words before exiting out the door.

* * *

**A/N: So what did yal think? True it is rusty but i hope you guys got the point. This may start off boring but it gets better trust me :) Review! i really would love to hear what you think. The things that are in the summery come in later in the story but i hope you guys will love it! I love Alice and Jasper but this as you might tell is not going to be a Jasper and Alice story. Sorry :( Alice *whops i made a mistake..I really neve payed attention to Peter or Char duting the book. I knowt that i may have put them Way WAY Ahead of the times that they really turned Vampire. **

_**What is Jasper going to do? Is he really going to change Serena? Will Serena try to fight them all off? Will Nattily and Tom live? Will the un born baby be brought into this world? Find out next chapter when we go Serena P.O.V **_

**Thanks for Reading TTFN! **

**~MadamCentral~**

**p.s Sorry if my grammer and spelling is bad and that if most of the wording, and history isnt in any of the time Eras. :3 history not my best subject lol **


End file.
